robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
S.M.I.D.S.Y.
S.M.I.D.S.Y. (which stood for Sorry Mate I Didn't See You) was a black and orange decorated invertible box-shaped robot. Debuting in Series 3, it competed in every war since then. Its main weapon was a set of jaws on the front, which could either lift or grab, and a set of ramming spikes at the back. From Series 5 onwards, a horizontal spinning disc replaced the spikes. After this series, S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s jaw was replaced by a simple lifting scoop. However, the team never really relied on these, preferring to use S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s formidable pushing power and speed to pit their opponents. Although it never escaped the heats of a series, S.M.I.D.S.Y. was one of the most successful robots not to pass the heats, reaching the Heat Final three times out of five. The original team was formed over the internet. Indeed, in Series 5 and Extreme Series 1, the announcer would state that S.M.I.D.S.Y. came from Cyberspace. Every other war, however, stated it came from Kent. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was renamed Sprocket for TechnoGames, where it fought alongside Storm Chaser (Tornado) in the Football Team, winning 5-0 in the final against Kat's Whiskers and Snowstorm. After Robot Wars, Team Cylon bought S.M.I.D.S.Y. and now fight with it. Robot History Series 3 This was S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s first appearance, and no trace of its future skill was evident yet. After a cautious start Rattus Rattus drove in and used its flail, before ramming S.M.I.D.S.Y. again. Rattus Rattus drove over S.M.I.D.S.Y. and tried to push it into a CPZ, but drove into Dead Metal itself. Rattus Rattus escaped and pushed S.M.I.D.S.Y. into Dead Metal, who put it in the pit. Series 4 S.M.I.D.S.Y. efficiently teamed up with Panic Attack to overturn Overkill GTI. After the judges eliminated Overkill, S.M.I.D.S.Y. met the 20th seed, Aggrobot 2. It was here that S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s full potential was shown. Effortlessly shoving the larger robot, S.M.I.D.S.Y. slammed Aggrobot 2 into the arena wall until it was immobilised. Unfortunately, the success from S.M.I.D.S.Y. was short-lived as it met Panic Attack once more, who held off S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s ramming blows and then got its lifting prongs stuck in S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s wheels. Roasting the Cyberspace robot over the flame pit, Panic Attack then carried S.M.I.D.S.Y. over to the pit and dropped it in. S.M.I.D.S.Y. also took part in the Sumo Basho and Pinball tournaments in the same series. During the Sumo, S.M.I.D.S.Y. attached salt shakers to its jaws as a reference to real life sumo wrestlers who threw salt into the ring for good luck. S.M.I.D.S.Y. lasted 14.11 seconds to take 5th place overall, but during the Pinball tournament, the team only managed 70 points, taking 14th place. Extreme 1 S.M.I.D.S.Y. was involved in the Mayhem up against Sumpthing and Pussycat. It started by pushing the Series 4 runner up before pressing the pit button. It then pushed around Pussycat, before the house robots attacked. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then lost drive on one side, and was pitted just before cease was called. S.M.I.D.S.Y was also involved in the Tag Team Terror alongside Sumpthing, and up against Cerberus and Thermidor 2. S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Cerberus started, and S.M.I.D.S.Y. was grabbed almost immediately. Sparks then came out of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s disc, as it was attacked, before it collided with its team mate. S.M.I.D.S.Y. could only drive forwards, and became immobilized. Sumpthing was flipped, meaning both robots lost. Series 5 S.M.I.D.S.Y. used its excellent pushing power and its new spinning disc to pulverise Obsidian, which was finished off by Matilda's flywheel. In the heat semi final, 8645T's rear axe left S.M.I.D.S.Y. unaffected, before the 24th seed used its front jaws to turn over the Beast. Sir Killalot then carried the loser like a mere toy before pitting it. Chaos 2, the double reigning champions dominated the heat final, flipping S.M.I.D.S.Y against the arena wall. In the process Chaos damaged the armour on the flipper, and George Francis' machine was unable to self-right having flipped itself over in its haste to finish off the black box shaped robot. The judges called for a rematch since S.M.I.D.S.Y couldn't get free from the arena wall, but Chaos 2 finished the job the second time, with S.M.I.D.S.Y. becoming the fifth machine that Chaos 2 was able to flip out of the arena. Series 6 S.M.I.D.S.Y. fought against newcomers St. Agro and veterans Comengetorix and Warhog. S.M.I.D.S.Y. dominated the battle, pushing all three robots around. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was the robot who decided the battle, first pitting St. Agro, before piggybacking Warhog around and pushing it into the pit as well. This brought it into a close second round match against Dominator 2. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was on top at the beginning of the battle, flipping Dominator 2 on its side repeatedly and avoiding the uni-directional axe well. However, when the pair fought in the CPZ, Growler slammed S.M.I.D.S.Y. into the side wall at a very high speed, after which S.M.I.D.S.Y. was clearly suffering mobility problems. Dominator 2 landed several blows on S.M.I.D.S.Y. with its axe, after which S.M.I.D.S.Y. was defeated. Extreme 2 S.M.I.D.S.Y. competed in the Tag-Team Terror with Sumpthing as its partner. It was the first out of the two to come out and fight in Round 1 against X-Terminator, after S.M.I.D.S.Y. was hit by X-Terminator's axe once, it tagged Sumpthing to take its place. After X-Terminator tagged Mini Morg, S.M.I.D.S.Y. came out and pushed Mini Morg back into its corner with X-Terminator while S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s own team-mate Sumpthing was getting chased around by the house robots. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then found itself against the arena wall getting axed by X-Terminator many times before ending up in the CPZ along with Sumpthing where both were counted out in the last 10 seconds allowing X-Terminator and Mini Morg to go through. S.M.I.D.S.Y. also came back for the Challenge Belt. it started off well pushing Dantomkia and Hypno-Disc into the CPZ where Dantomkia managed to toss Hypno-Disc over the fence. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was then flipped twice by Dantomkia but was unharmed as it could run inverted. It was then flipped against the arena side-wall were it looked to be in trouble but got away as Mr Psycho tried a failed attempt in getting S.M.I.D.S.Y. out. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was then attacked by Mr Psycho and Dantomkia again but went through to the next round as Sir Chromalot had been spun out the arena by Matilda's flywheel. s.M.I.D.S.Y.'s round 2 match was against Terrorhurtz., S.M.I.D.S.Y., after taking one blow from Terrorhurtz dashed for the pit release button. Terrorhurtz then came in/ landing a lot of axe-blows in on the top of S.M.I.D.S.Y., which couldn't use its lifter or disc into any great effect on Terrorhurtz who kept hammering away at it. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was then trapped near the wall and eventually after a few more axe blows, S.M.I.D.S.Y. broke down. After S.M.I.D.S.Y. was counted out by Refbot, Sir Killalot disposed of S.M.I.D.S.Y. by putting it on the floor flipper and then dumping it in the pit. Series 7 Fighting with newly-designed front lifting jaws, S.M.I.D.S.Y. reached yet another Heat Final in the Seventh Wars, but failed to progress into the Series semis. It didn't do well in the opening battle, and although Cygnus and Terror Turtle were both eliminated, it was all the work of the eventual heat winner Atomic, and once the other two robots had been either tossed out of the arena or counted out, a succession of dramatic flips on S.M.I.D.S.Y. from Atomic caused it to be pinned on the arena wall. In Round 2 it was much more aggressive against Mean Streak, slamming straight into its opponent on 'Activate!' It dominated the battle throughout, relentlessly pushing Mean Streak across the arena floor into CPZs, intro the arena wall, eventually tipping the box-shaped robot on its side, where it was counted out. But in the Heat Final it was once again thrown around the arena by the mighty flipping power of Atomic, and although it tried to dodge speedily around trying to outmanouevre it, eventually Atomic got enough momentum from a push on S.M.I.D.S.Y. and sent it flying out of the arena. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 8 *Losses: 9 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 *Series 4: Heat Final *Series 5: Heat Final *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 *Series 7: Heat Final Category:UK Series competitors Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Series 7 Seeds Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots from Kent Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Competitors in 5 Wars Category:Robots with Jaws/Claws Category:Robots Profiled in the Ultimate Guide